


Throughs

by Sa1989



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Just a one shot from Paul's POV





	Throughs

I am sitting here drinking and thinking about everything. I hate Billy for making me face the truth about kel. Believing the lie was so much easier because than I could tell myself that it was just another one of my failed relationships and chalk it up to experience. But now I know that kel never gave a shit about me, he just wanted my body. Like I am just a plaything to be used and thrown aside when he got bored of me. Ever since my dad died I have had this ache inside of me, this loneliness and kel filled it up for a while. Now it's like the kel I loved has died and I am grieving that lost but I am also angry at my mum and Gemma for not seeing it. I mean if Billy can see it then why couldn't they see it back then, maybe my life would have turned out differently but I will never know. I just wish I could just block it all out again and not have to deal with so many emotions.


End file.
